Rumour Has It
by LemonHunter
Summary: Warning: This is a Itachi & OC Lemon!


**Rumour Has It (Itachi Lemon Request)**

It had been several years since the squad of criminals had rendezvoused together and your first time to meet the whole gang, since the years you spent working as an apprentice for the group were mainly being shown the Akatsuki ropes by Itachi and Kisame. The groups leader Pein had summoned all members to the hidden rain village for a briefing, something about the beginning of collecting tailed beasts and deciding who will be dedicated to accumulate each one, you weren't really paying much attention in the meeting.

Returning to the hideout after been given a tour of Amegakure by Pein and Konan (Who suddenly vanished) you instantly heard raised voices, it sounded as though the comrades were having a rather intriguing debate. Well, picture nine males gathering together after a long period of time, the ambience of the hidden location became quite boisterous and rowdy, you wondered how on earth Konan had managed to cope until you were accepted into the group. The blue haired Kunoichi must have been taking some seriously strong drugs or something. Stepping closer to the room where the men had gathered you stood listening to their conversation.

"No way, un. Master Sasori totally won, his can be extended, yeah." Unmistakeably Deidara

"But it's made of wood, there's no pleasure in that." objected the dark side of Zetsu

"How the fuck would you know, where to stick anything? Your just a fucking plant." Hidan, his use of curse words were appalling but just what in the world were they talking about?

"It takes money to woe any female." added Kakuzu. Arr so that's what they were discussing, how to treat?…no…please a female? Urgh typical men. You were about to walk away when….

"I remember when Itachi left a girl unable to walk." sniggered the shark, Kisame.

"Apparently that bastards got the biggest cock anyone's ever seen." exclaimed Hidan

"Itachi's got a big dick, Itachi's got big dick." chanted Tobi merrily as you saw him running around.

"TOBI SHUT THE HELL UP!" shouted the group in unison.

Obviously Itachi wasn't present in the room and that was your que to leave before you were noticed. Walking through the corridor of vast rooms with your tail swaying from side to side a sudden nagging to look to your right overcame your feline senses and when you gave into your conscious, your eyes widened and pupils dilated at the gorgeous sight. The bedroom door was ajar and through the small crack your eyes settled upon the figure of Itachi clad only in a towel wrapped around his waist. 'Apparently that bastards got the biggest cock anyone's ever seen.' Hidan's perverted words echoed through your mind and an unusual feeling coursed through your body, snapping from your daydream you attempted to sneak away until…

"Nina?" Your name being called by that deep calm voice. Pivoting round you almost collapsed with a nosebleed from the close up of Itachi's abs as he leant against the doorframe and even though you wanted to speak the words caught in your throat so instead you gave the sharingun master a questioning look. "Would you like to come in?" invited Itachi a blank expression upon his features.

Clearing your throat you found your voice once more "Sure." you smiled sweetly following the black haired male into his room, he motioned for you to take a seat on the single bed in the small room. By rooms they could be closely described as prison cells, dim lighting, one bed, one bedside table with draws and a window without curtains, the only luxury item was the tiny fridge.

"Do you want a drink, Mew?" offered Itachi opening the small fridge to reveal, not much. A couple of cans of soda and some sort of alcoholic beverage. Unconsciously your orbs were fixated on his crotch area and when you didn't answer the ex-leaf shinobi glanced in your direction whilst taking out one of the can's for himself, opening it, taking a swig and awaiting your response. You were mesmerised by this handsome being.

"No thanks." you eventually squeaked noticing the room temperature rising either that or you were blushing. Had he just caught you looking at his groin? Why on earth were you doing that in the first place? Damn Hidan cursed your subconscious.

Itachi sat down on the bed besides you but twisted his upper torso so he was looking directly at you, studying your chest like he always did when in close proximity. His next question caught you completely off guard. "Would you mind if I kissed you?" Was that a smirk playing on his lips?

"I don't mind." you giggled liking how polite he was and truthfully you thought he'd never ask, ever!

Itachi reached over placing one hand on the side of your face, gently drawing you in nearer to him and touched your lips softly with his own, using his thumb to caress your cheekbone. You began to purr, it was a nice kiss, no, a damn good kiss but all good things must come to an end. Animal instincts kicked in as an unexpected urge told you to wrap your arms around Itachi's neck and kiss him more forcibly, so you did and he returned the gesture as you both fell onto the bed. Your curiosity about the size of his member crossed your mind as you pushed your hand up underneath the towel and found what you were searching for. Itachi's hard manhood was huge, you had trouble putting your hand round it. Were all male human's this big?

Caught up in thought you didn't realise Itachi's hand go up into your skirt as he slithered a finger through the side of your panties, directly putting a digit into your entrance making you squirm from the uncomfortable sensation and let slip a surprised yelp breaking the kiss, at the same time you both retracted your hands.

You were scared to tell the raven haired ninja that you were a virgin in fear it might spoil the moment and were brought from your revere when you felt a pair of smooth lips sucking tenderly on the crook of your neck making you emit a small moan which encouraged Itachi further. He placed butterfly kisses along your collarbone and shoulder, heading south down your body causing you to giggle from ticklish areas, at the same time his hands undid your skirt pulling it from your body and removed your underwear effortlessly. The sharingun user leant down keeping his eyes fixed on your expression as he licked your clit teasingly causing you to buck your hips and gasp from the friction of the new experience. It was thrilling, you found yourself strangely wanting more and felt a pulse start in your lower region, a lustful desire to have him inside you, feel him inside you. Itachi continued shoving his tongue as deep as possible into your entrance and licked around your moist warm pussy, sucking every so often. Arching your back you reached your limit spilling your feminine liquids into Itachi's mouth, he returned to your level giving you a kiss which made you taste yourself and pulled off his towel revealing his manhood in all it's glory. The mere thought of his weapon entering your cunt made you wetter than before.

Rolling onto your front you positioned yourself on all fours ready for his penetration however not certain what to expect. Itachi saddled up behind you on his knees and you felt his rod touching your opening, you were about to get the fucking of a lifetime. He pushed forward and oh gosh the pain, your bodies natural defensive was to tense up causing a slight resistance as a whimper escaped. "Your so tight, relax." soothed Itachi slowly easing further in and you tried to ignore the agony, closing your eyes. He pushed in deeper reaching your virgin barrier and instantly froze. "I'm sorry Mew, I didn't realise you were innocent." apologised Itachi about to pull out.

"No, Don't stop, please carry on." you reassured although through gritted teeth. It will all be worth it you kept repeating in the back of your mind. Adding a little extra pressure Itachi broke through as a little blood trickled down your leg, he stopped allowing your body to adjust to his thickness and massaging along your back attempting to take your mind off the pain. "Please continue." you stated and Itachi obeyed. Placing his hands on your waist he drew back slowly sending a new wave of pain surging, it was like your insides were being ripped out. Itachi's pace was considerate until the pain ebbed away replaced by pleasure and now the raven haired male's movements seemed pitifully slow.

"Faster." you commanded again Itachi complied. You felt as though you were in heaven, you were having your first orgasm already as his member stretched you to the limit and with each shunt you moaned aloud. You clutched the pillow needing something to hold onto, his level of speed increased, slapping his body against your rear with the same lust you were feeling. The pillow you were gripping was now crumpled up into a ball and you were biting your lower lip in attempt to take this intense onslaught to the very edge of euphoria and beyond. The words emitted from your mouth were sheer profanity you wanted the entire world to know just how magnificent his cock was. Itachi fucked you relentlessly and at one point you thought you were going to pass out until eventually he slowed his pace, you felt his member throb and deposited his load, letting out a moan himself.

Your arms threatened to give way and they did as you collapsed onto the bed exhausted and dizzy. Itachi flopped down besides you his breath ridged and uneven. You crawled into his arms resting your head on his chest feeling the rise and fall begin to return to normalcy and he kissed you softly on the temple. "I best go get cleaned up." you stated redressing and headed for your own room, grinning.

Opening the door you startled back slightly from nearly walking straight into Tobi who was previously crouching down, spying through the keyhole and now slowly standing up. In fact Tobi wasn't the only one at the door…Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu and Kisame were all huddled in the corridor.

"Sooo, how'd it go, un?" questioned Deidara casually breaking the tension building up.


End file.
